The Essence Within
by trajiti
Summary: the story of thre character as they progress through the ninja world. these characters are origional to the naruto story, however common ninjas, like naruto, sasuke, itachi etc... will be included in the story rated M for obvious m rated reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do however own an imagination therefore I own this story I am writing, not the trademarked characters within it however.

The Essence within

Outline

Characters (first name-last name)

Akurei Tamashii (Male-main character for parts 1, 2, and 3)

Reiki Zama (Female- Main character for parts 1, 2, and 3)

Kaichou Uchiha (Male- main character for parts 1, 2, and 3)

This story takes place a few days prior to the massacre of the Uchiha clan; it does not involve many of the leaf village ninja until the time jump between Naruto and Shippuden. There are three parts:

1:the first part is the beginning where the characters are defined, and their abilities are discovered. A tragic scene happens, (sorry no spoilers) followed by a time period where one of the character spends time away from the leaf village.

2: the second part begins at the end of regular Naruto and takes place during the 3 ears naruto is gone training. This part of the storyline has the Akatsuki as well as another main character originally introduced in the first part. This part of the story reveals many of the hidden abilities of these two main characters and how they will ultimately tie in with the rest of the ninja world

3:part three will take lace directly after Naruto defeats Pain, most of the leaf ninjas will be involved in this part. I'm not giving much away so you'll just have to read it and find out.

**Timeline- Naruto compared to my characters.**

When the Uchiha clan is murdered, the three main characters are 11. at this point in the story, nothing much else takes place in the leaf village

When Naruto goes and trains with Jiraiya the main characters are 13

At the beginning of Naruto Shippuden, one character is 17, the other is 15 and one is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters.

The Essence Within (part 1)

Chapter 1 backgrounds

The sun set on this golden day, the Third Hokage came to greet them in person.

"who would have thought it possible," he said to the three Genin, "these three have done the never before done. They have completed the Forest of Death without losing their scrolls, however… you managed to retrieve all of the scrolls from the other unit cells of Genin." He looked into the eyes of Akurei, Reiki, and Kaichou. "You three have displayed miraculous feats and are exempt from the final parts of the Chunin exams, furthermore, you three are automatically elevated to the Chunin level!"

The three friends stood, they were no longer children. They departed to their homes together astounded by their new ranks, anxiously awaiting their new assignments tomorrow.

The Hokage watched from his window. "it's getting hard," he said. He looked up the files of the new Chunin, "to think anyone could possibly pull of a move like that, they completely shamed not only their fellow leaf ninja, but the ninja of sand, sound, and mist." He looked up the file of Akurei, "Tamashii Akurei, a boy born without chakra," the Hokage said, "according to his file, the physical energy and spiritual energy that make up chakra were separate within his body at birth, over time his physical energy dwindled down to nothing, his body fuel is spiritual energy. He can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu but he can still formulate a multitude of long range ninjutsu attacks, the likes of which I've never seen."

He looked at the next file, Reiki's. "Zama, Reiki, the immortal girl. She cant use ninjutsu, but she cant be harmed by physical attacks or ninjutsu. Her body shields her. Is it possible she posses hidden talent?"

The third Hokage looked at the last file of Kaichou, "Uchiha Kaichou, a Genin in the possession of the Sharigan. He has advanced farther than most with it, he matches that of Itachi, but he is young. He has much to learn."

The Hokage scratched his beard. "Perhaps these three will become the destined leaders of this new generation as fate puts it, or they will be the death of us all.

AUTHORS NOTES: for those of you reading this, everything will become quite hectic on the next chapter, its important to remember the timeline on the story outline.


	3. Chapter 3

The Essence Within (part 1)

Chapter 2… Pain.

The Sun rose slowly. Too slow for the three Chunin awaiting daybreak. Hours before their first assignment, they decided to meet together.

"Who can actually believe we made it to the Chunin level!" Kaichou asked Akurei. Akurei and Kaichou have been best friends since Academy; they walked up to the gates of the training grounds together. The gate was closed.

"Well you're just lucky I didn't have to beat your ass during the final Chunin exams," Akurei said, " you ready to go in?" he asked.

Akurei and Kaichou jumped up to the top of the gates. "You know once we get inside its on." Kaichou sneered. Akurei smirked, and jumped off the gate into the training grounds. Before his feet touched the ground, his body disappeared. This was no shock to Kaichou, Akurei's spirit energy allowed him to teleport short distances. Kaichou closed his eyes, when they reopened; the Sharigan shone a bright red. Three black symbols stood out against the red of his eyes. He landed on the ground. And ran into the thicket of trees. Akurei appeared out of nowhere kunai drawn, he flew at Kaichou. Kaichou pulled out his kunai and they clashed. Akurei brought his foot up into Kaichou's ribs, but Kaichou saw it coming. He sidestepped and punched Akurei in the stomach. Akurei jumped back. The pain was nothing. He had felt worse.

"you know I can see your moves before you make them, just because you have no chakra for me to manipulate with my Sharigan genjutsu, I can still see your movements before you make them."

Kaichou dashed towards Akurei. Akurei held his hand out and spirit energy shot out. The strands of energy slammed into Kaichou, pinning him to the ground. The strands held him in place. Akurei walked up to him, "shit" he said, "a substitution jutsu!" Kaichou came down onto Akurei from above, Akurei saw his friend coming down on him, he used more of his spirit energy and became transparent. Kaichou crashed into the ground, standing in the transparent figure of Akurei. Kaichou stood, his Sharigan sharp and alert. He jumped back a few spaces.

I guess this will have t get real wont it. He made 3 hand seals, and his hand glittered in the rising sun, "light style, art of embers!" The sun seemed to shine on his hand. He ran at Akurei. " damn, he'll faze through me but ninjutsu will still have some affect on me, even if they pass right through me!" He held his hands out in front of him,, the wind kicked up, "Spirit art!, immortal shields!!" three shields appeared in front of him, these shields represent the same shields Orochimaru summons, however the spirit form of the shields. Kaichou ran into the first shield, the shield gave easily, the sun continued t arc over the horizon, Kaichou ran through the next shield, his hand shimmered a vibrant white spark emitted from his fingertips and his entire arm burst into flames. The third gate held the most resistance. Kaichou saw this coming, he slashed his arm out and sliced through the final gate. The strength of the gate threw him back, but he landed and trusted forward.

Unaware of the third person on the field. She landed in between them so swiftly and quietly, Kaichou did not have a chance to react, its not that he wanted to hit her, but that he knew what would happen afterwards. His hand, immersed in white fire came in contact with her skin. In that instance, his jutsu went out, and he was thrown off his feet and into the trees.

"I thought I'd find you here," Reiki said, holding a hand out to Kaichou. "Come on, the Hokage is waiting for us." Reiki helped Kaichou up. Akurei walked over and joined them. "Last one there has to kiss the Hokage's toes!!" she ran off, incredibly fast. Kaichou stood there. "well shall we go?" he asked. Akurei replied, "do you think she even knows how much I like her?" Kaichou looked at him and laughed, "no chance in hell." He ran off.

What!!" Akurei yelled, trailing behind him

AUTHORS NOTE: for those of you not bored out of their minds, please leave a comment telling me what you think so far, things are about to get really interesting, remember, the day has just begun for these three ninja.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Some people with great imaginations own it. If I did own Naruto it probably wouldn't be as great as it is.

The Essence Within (part 1)

Chapter 3… the day continues.

"What do you mean you're not giving us any missions?" Kaichou yelled at the Hokage. The Hokage just informed the three new Chunin that they would not be given any missions until they received special training from the Hokage.

"You tree possess extreme gifts that can be used against you, but with my help you can learn to understand what you can do with your powers, and you can grow strong." The Hokage awaited their reply.

Reiki spoke first, "I'd rather train on my own-" Kaichou cut her off, "yeah its not like you know anything about what we can do. We can teach ourselves!" "And is that what you believe as well, Akurei?" Akurei looked out the closed window. "I have things to do today." In that instance, he completely disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared outside the window, on the platform. From there he jumped off and landed on the streets. Reiki walked out of the office, "thanks but no thanks Hokage", and the door. Kaichou stood in front of the Hokage, "well you already know my answer!" in a puff of air, he vanished.

"Well that didn't go as I planned" The Third said.

Akurei walked through the town, everyone was so alive, so vibrant. Naruto sat on a stool within the Ramen Shop, bowls piled up along the table. _Hmm the Jinchuuriki like ramen, what a strange little kid. Everyone treats him so bad. _Naruto paid for his meal and headed out. _I wonder where he's headed…_ Akurei followed the academy troublemaker.

The sun was high overhead now; Kaichou was alive inside, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He spotted Akurei following Naruto and was prepared to join him when he caught sight of Reiki walking with a bunch of bags. He jumped down to her, "hey need a hand?" "Sure she said handing him the majority of her bags.

Naruto walked into the training grounds. Akurei followed him up a pathway leading to a cliff. He looked ahead of Naruto and saw the four Hokage carved into the wall. Naruto went into the bushes and pulled out climbing equipment and paint. He latched the ropes onto his pants and began to climb the mountain, as he made it to the First Hokage's face, he painted curse marks and poop and all sorts of lines over the faces. Akurei chuckled and walked back to the training grounds. _Haha, what Jinchuuriki do for fun._

Reiki walked to her door, she opened it and let Kaichou enter, her mom was in the kitchen waiting for her, "well it's only been forever, where have you been all morning?" Reiki replied, "We had to speak with the Hokage." "What about?" "Nothing important." Kaichou put the bags on the kitchen counter and Reiki's mom sifted through them. "We're going back out mom" Reiki yelled to her mother.

The sun set began to lower from the peak of the sky. Children ran past him in the streets. Most people in the town didn't really know of him. His existence was obvious but no one really bothered to get t know him. It was about time he met up with Reiki and Kaichou and watch the finals of the Chunin exams.

Kaichou and Reiki walked into the gates of the Chunin Exams, as they went up the staircase, Kaichou stopped her, "there's something I need to ask you." "well what is it?" she asked impatiently. Well I just wanted to know if you feel the same way I feel about you."

As Akurei walked up the staircase, he heard voices, he listened. "What do you mean how I feel about you?" _That was Reiki! _He thought. He turned the corner as Kaichou leaned forward and kissed her.

The kiss was sudden, and to Akurei's eyes it lasted forever. He said nothing, in a split second, he vanished. "Get off of me!" Reiki said, her ability activated and Kaichou was thrown against the wall and was forcibly held there. "You know I love Akurei, how could you do that!" as her anger built, her ability continued to push Kaichou into the wall. The walls buckled outward. The sound of the twisting metal made her loose concentration and Kaichou felt a pressure relieve from his body. He walked up the stairs and into the seats of the stadium. He said nothing. Reiki followed him. She looked around. Akurei was nowhere to be found.

AUTHORS NOTES: please comment /review these stories, your input is welcomed and will be listened to. (Unless you tell me to go die or something like that) the next chapter is really boring. And I might be a liar.


End file.
